wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
The Royal SeaWing Massacre
]] The SeaWing Royal Massacre was an event that occurred 2,005 years before the events of the main series. During the massacre, at least nine members of the SeaWing Royal Family (not including guards) were killed by Albatross, whose animus powers had turned him evil. The royal animus went on a rampage before a dragon (revealed during Darkstalker to be Indigo and Fathom's combined efforts, though history recorded it as being just Indigo alone) killed him with a spear. The event led to the use of animus magic being banned from the Kingdom, making Fathom swear an oath with his sister, the newly appointed Queen Pearl, never to use his magic (which he broke two known times), and never to have dragonets, so as not to pass on the animus genes (also broken). After the event took place, the SeaWings made a deal with the SkyWings to not spread the news to the other tribes, and promised them tributes of gems and seafood for the next five years. The massacre occurred at the Island Palace from chapters 6-8 of Darkstalker. Known Victims Dead * Prince Albatross - the perpetrator of the massacre and responsible for nearly all the deaths and injuries sustained by dragons involved. Killed by Fathom and Indigo's combined efforts. * Prince Eel - killed in a nondescript way. * King Humpback - killed in a nondescript way. * Queen Lagoon - the first to be killed. Throat slit by a knife held in Albatross's own claws. * Princess Manta - killed while trying to calm down Albatross, her own father, and save her son Fathom. * Prince Reef - killed trying to help his wife, Manta, calm down Albatross. * Prince Scallop - killed by Albatross, death not described. * Princess Splash - killed by her own spear while trying to stop Albatross. She tried to sneak up behind him and kill him, but he enchanted the spear to turn around and kill her instead. * Princess Sunset - stabbed in the throat by an enchanted knife (the same one used to kill Lagoon). * An unnamed SeaWing musician who died trying to fight Albatross. Injured * Prince Current - managed to flee the massacre with minimal injury, swam all the way to the Night Kingdom before beaching and collapsing. Kept as a guest/hostage by Queen Vigilance for information. * Eagle - stabbed in the chest by a knife, survived to get word of the massacre back to the Sky Kingdom. Ultimate fate is unknown. * Prince Fathom - sustained minimal injury by hiding under a boat with Indigo. Enchanted spears to kill Albatross while Indigo kept him distracted, killing him and ending the massacre. * Indigo - nearly died before being healed by Fathom, hid under a boat with Fathom until Albatross found them. Distracted him, sustaining major injury, while Fathom enchanted spears to kill him. * Queen Pearl - cut herself and survived due to playing dead. As the only surviving princess, she was forced to ascend to the throne at the age of five. Trivia * The Royal SeaWing Massacre took place 2,005 years ago on the Island Palace. * It is unknown when the SeaWings or SkyWings told the other tribes about the massacre, but there are scrolls about the event itself in modern Pyrrhia. * Between the massacre and Fathom's departure, Indigo became Queen Pearl's top guard and gained the title "Indigo the Animus Slayer". Gallery Seawing-0.jpg|A SeaWing, by Joy Ang File:IMG 20170122 201129~2.jpg|by Dreamwalker the Nightwing. Prince albatross01.png|A drawing of Prince Albatross. Albatross Ref.png|Albatross by QueenClam The Massacre-Shard.png|Drawn By Shard/Hyalus Category:SeaWing History